sonics_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra Wisp Lynx
Lyra is a lynx with dark pink (at first aqua blue) hair with a ring to control her chaos blast, an aqua skirt (usually shorts). She has extreme power of Psychic, that protects her and heal those who dangers her, or needs help. She is a mixed hybrid of a Chaos, a Wisp, and a Lynx, or to be a Chaotic Wisp (made by Dr. Eggman, 7 years ago), but failed cause of the power being too extreme, so he put her in a one his capsules and was ditched to the Great Forest to lay rested. In Season 2 and 3, Lyra holds the powers of a Spirit Guardian where Lyra upgraded her way of life, now she became immortal, but still weak against Black, or Dark magic. With the Power of the Spirit: her powers are Revive, Energy Spear, Elemental Punch, Elemental Powers, and Psychic Blood Force(blood blending). Early life: She was born in New Megalopolis, but her mother died while birth, same with Lyra, fortunately she was revived with the miracles, by the chaos emeralds. Living with her father at the age of 4, she was tested for any changes of her energy, but with a single shock her energy levels went up 100% more powerful than one emerald, all of the sudden, Lyra and his father saw the invasion of Dr. Eggman's SWAT-bots. The.The robots seize his father while Lyra got a chance to escape to live with Lyra's grandfather, Professor Perry Lynx. Helpless for Lyra to escape to South Island, Dr. Eggman experiment her with parts of a Hyper-go-on Wisp and Chaos, but with the extreme power of both, he ditched the body in the Great Forest until 7 years later. Bio info: '''Nickname: '''Spirit Guardian, the Heart keeper '''Gender: '''Female '''Species: '''Chaotic Wisp/Lynx (but never mention as a Wisp) '''Alignment: '''Good '''Description: '''Light blue Jean Skirt, violet long sleeves, ring on the back of her hair, an ancient spirit necklace, a pouch to keep her communicator, an Extreme Stick, and bright aqua eyes '''Birthplace: '''New Megalopolis (before the terrorize of Dr. Eggman) '''Relatives: '''Angel Lynx-mother, Jack Howard Lynx, or known as Darkroom-uncle, Aaron Max Lynx-father, Professor Perry Lynx-grandfather '''Likes: '''Making friends, her friends, adventures, exploring with her fellow Freedom Fighters, Pica and Mia, Ivy and Flora the Seedrain, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Maria, and Leo '''Dislikes: '''Darkroom Lynx, Being Betrayed, Thinking that she's the one behind an evil plan, Dr. Eggman, Marceline, Being experimented, Silver (at first), and dealing with evil spirits '''Friends: '''Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, Shadow, Maria, Ivy and Flora, Pica and Mia, Nights, and Silver '''Foes: '''Darkroom the Lynx, Dr. Eggman, Marceline, Blood Marian, anything that is an Evil Spirit '''Romantic Interest: '''Leo the Hedge-lynx '''Abilities: '''Psychic Weapon, Chaos Energy Senses, Psychic/Telepathy '''Skills: '''High Reflexes, Close Combat, Acrobatics, Intelligence, '''Powers: '''Elemental Powers, Psychokinesis, Snake eyes, Chaos Heal, Chaos Blast (removing the ring), Ghost Duplicate, Power of the Spirit, Blood Force, Super Transformation (Super Wisp), Guardians Unite (with Super Sonic, Shadow, and Silver)Category:Profiles and Locations Category:Shaded World Series